warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Mika (KP) Mika, my Mika <3 16:37, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Darken the pad. Someone might tell you to do something with the shading, but I like it. 17:14, June 15, 2012 (UTC) So do I XD 17:24, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Here comes that someone who's going to tell you to do something with the shading. xP Blur it? 04:07, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I think the shading looks fine. However, blur the belly markings? 16:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Suuuureee. xD 03:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 12:55, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Darken the paw some more. 16:31, June 18, 2012 (UTC) What? 20:42, June 18, 2012 (UTC) She might mean pad... [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 14:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Probably. I'll do that :) 15:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 16:44, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, whatever. Paw = Pad. Darken some more. 20:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Kk. 01:12, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. I think I darkened too much? O.O 14:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Tis too neon. I alway's make it a greyish-pink. Like a dusty rose XD (inside joke with Mulan play) So, yeah Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:03, June 20, 2012 (UTC) =P Oookie. 15:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I totally forgot for a few days. x3 16:12, June 25, 2012 (UTC) The pad is still to bright, make it more grey perhaps. 20:19, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay. 21:31, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Leaf(Lo) ......I shouldn't try to make chararts with only my tracpad. Mental note: bring a mouse for my laptop next time *sighs*-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 21:25, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading. 21:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading x3 "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 22:44, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose. Rowan, I make all my charart just with the laptop mouse thing, it's not that difficult when you get used to it. 07:37, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Rowan, I always use my tracpad. I hate the mouse --turns into cat--. Lighten the shading. The nose is fine. 20:40, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, I thought it was too light. 18:15, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Wow, this looks familiar! owo Blur the shading on the chest. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Rowan, two days. 20:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) It's been three days... 13:59, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Stormpaw (A) Ittttt's Stormpaw :3 The shading is fail though. DX Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:33, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Lttttt's? Okay. x3 Blur the shading a bit. 12:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading in the eye. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 16:59, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Miiilllie...... 19:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm still working on this... I should have it up this weekend. My laptop is getting fixed. DX Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:55, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Talon ® God, this is old. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 08:09, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Old, but I like it anyway. 12:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Maybe blur stripes :3? "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 13:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) They look fine to me. x3 13:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Nu blurr needed. Really nice, but maybe darken the nose just a pinch. 02:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Nice! 17:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Millie....... 19:56, June 27, 2012 (UTC) See my comment on Stormpaw. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:56, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Daydream (W) I'm slightly annoyed with my computer right now because I can only see half of this charart and the next two. Sorry if you can only see half too. Anyway, this is Daydream, the main character in my new fanfic!. 16:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC) The nose appears to have a white bit i nit. Also lighten it. 19:51, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Is there meant to be orange all around outside the lineart? I may just be seeing things.... 21:06, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing No, I see it too, maybe get rid of the extra orange outside of the fur :3. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 21:58, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Lol, Daydream. And she has the same colouring as Daystream O.O nevermind me Pretty! Make the nose a bit lighter and less neon. :3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 23:02, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Nightslash (W) I can see most of her. She's the mysterious one in my new fanfic, feel sorry for her. 16:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous. A grey nose, perhaps? 19:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Maybe add some scars. Since, ya know, she has so many battle scars? You don't have to. 21:33, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm seeing color outside of the lineart on this one too. Is that meant to be there? 15:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Cinnamonfur Ergh, only half of her. She was fun to do. Wow, four chararts in a row? I'm on a roll! 16:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Got that white aura thing again. Nice. 19:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:04, June 29, 2012 (UTC) SKKYYYFLIIGHHT! You have chararts to do! 3 days! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 01:36, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Airgust (Other) The Avatar himself <3 Crap! I forgot to add prettyful aura. Ah, I'll do it later. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 00:17, June 29, 2012 (UTC) OOHHHH~! I love him! Darken the nose a little bit. 00:20, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Crap. Misnamed the file... Eh. *le shrug* Hazel Never enter the mansion... 03:30, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful! Blur the shading. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:57, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:28, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Blur that dark aura or make it more transparent... it's hard to see the lineart in places. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 23:05, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 19:35, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Dewripple (Other) She's like Katara <3 So anyway, such a fail. I kinda like her eyes and the white on her. The rest is a fail... Remind me to NEVER to torties again. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 03:34, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I like it alot! I can't find a flaw. But I'm sure somebodyelse can. [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 12:19, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Jeezez, Haze, you make amazing TLA cats!! <3 And the tortie is amazing. :'D I say instant approval. Leppy? Millie? 13:38, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I agree with instant approval. (I'm not Leopard or Millie, though). 18:21, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing x3 You're a senior warrior. That's all that matters. But we need a saw from at least Millie. 04:17, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I hate to be a spoilsport but Shadeh's not a SW .-. I agree for the instant approve. That's 3 of us leads agreeing, I guess we can approve it? 08:47, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Detective Leopard (L) 8D. 10:36, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Morningbriar (MC) 10 points to whoever can give me a certain answer as to where she's from. Cause I can't remember x3 10:36, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't know where she's from....and blur the shading. xD 14:04, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing =Discussion= It's baaaaaaaccccck~ Yup~ ^u^ If you'll have me back, that is. Yai!! Twi!! =D 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay for Twi! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!]] 22:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Twi! I amYour worst nightmare' 00:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, Twi! 13:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Suggestion Time! SURPRISE! Your invisible deputy has returned. XD Okay,so , I was approving some stuff today and I noticed that nearly all of the chararts on the approved page are tagged "approved." Do we really need to do that? They're on the approved page. We took the "for approval"s out here. Millie out.* disappears in puff of rainbow smoke* Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!]] 22:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) It's like that because I went OCD one day and decided to start changing it. Just keep it like that... They're changed so we know what's what on here, in cases of mass approvals. -.-;;; Tldr; it's fine. lol The CBA is useful, but I guess it's not really needed. Does it really matter? I mean, I put Approved on the cause it's my approving charart routine, but I guess you could just take it out. I recken we should have the CBA for sure, but having the Approved should be optional. *has rambled* x3 09:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Writing "approval" where "CBA" is only takes about 8 seconds (for me) It doesn't matter if you put it up there or just erase "CBA". I agree with Leopard :) Little! Was here ;) 11:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Guys, THE APPROVED CHARART PAGE. NOT THIS PAGE. XDD I think the CBA headings on here is fine and useful. I was just checking that the 'approved' (NOT the CBA heading) heading thing is not some new rule or suggestion I've missed. XD fuuuu wikia logged me out *logs back in* Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'''Hey,]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 05:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) We know! XD My point was that after CBA it sorta a) makes sense and b) is habit to put Approved. So yeah. XD 15:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I mean, it's really not that big a deal if an image has "approved" on it. It's not hurting anyone, and it only takes q few seconds to type. I say it doesn't really matter if it says approved or not. Just my input ;) 02:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) That's basically what I was saying all along XD 08:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) something that could be fun Okay, I know that this is maybe going to get shouted down, but I think a Chararts contest might be fun, even though there's not many users here. It's just something fun I thought to do, and I might get to know some of you better through it :) if you guys don't like this idea, I understand. Just an idea. 03:00, June 8, 2012 (UTC) We used to have these contests, but our latest contest lasted for months :D. Do you have any suggestions for contests, though? 04:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ivy, listen. We never just dismiss ideas, unless they're really rubbish. And even then we'll put you down somewhat lightly. We are not WW. Ok, rant over. I'd love to see another charart contest. But the problem with contests is having reliable judges. A thing we seem to lack. But I'm all for having another contest. 07:50, June 8, 2012 (UTC) *cough cough* aha, that unreliable judge would be me. XD I think we could try it again. But Leopard or someone else should judge this time. I'm no good at it. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 11:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I think we should have Leopard as judge. Never had that before XD Millie, you'd be fine too! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|'' "five millon cyberman, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' "Now your scared!"]] 11:29, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Peh-Excuse me? ''Me as judge? DX 15:59, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Anyway... we could do a themed charart contest? I had some ideas for the themes... maybe chararts based on the seasons, or maybe even Pokemon since you all seem to be a fan of that xD And I think Leopard would be a great judge xD 17:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) B-b-but I like entering x.x If everyone begs, then I may accept, but I'd prefer not to. x.x 17:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) It was just an idea. We're not forcing you to. XD If that's the case, then who doesn't want to enter? GOD NOT THE POKEMON! every time I see one I have a weird day. It's some kind of curse o.o Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 23:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC) O.O okay okay okay, not the pokemon |D 23:14, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Seasons? We could do a section for each conest entry with the seasons... a charart related to something about summer, winter, fall, and spring? And leopard, you don't have to be the judge if you don't want to =) I just think you'd be good. You're a fair user. 23:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you newbs, you don't know I complain at everything >8D If you want me to judge, then I will; I'd probably show off overly >8D (< new favourite face >8D) 08:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! We could make it very creative! As for Leopard as judge, well, I think Leopard will like it. XD Pwease be judge? You have never been before! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|'' "five millon cyberman, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now your scared!"]] 12:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh fi-ine. It was the sig that did it >8D 12:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) >8D 19:30, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of seasons. Another suggestion from me is movie characters, or tv show characters, but really, it's up to you guys. 01:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I would agree with that, but the problem is, a lot of us have seen lots of different movies, and tv shows, so if we were doing characters from a ceartin movie, I bet you at least one of us would be like, "huh...?" that's the only real issue though. 01:17, June 11, 2012 (UTC) A contest wouldn't be bad. ;) I think maybe we should set a theme. Either like, movie characters, or seasons. Or even just simple solid chararts, tabbies, torties, ect. *lieks tabbies* 03:13, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Actually, simple chararts sounds pretty fun to me too 03:15, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Any of these sound fun. 13:59, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing The seasons one sounds cool... But then again the character does too... *would totally rock character* Maybe we should set up a poll to vote on the theme? Hazel Never enter the mansion... 20:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me, hazel. 20:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Like the seasons idea. As Ivy said... movies and tv shows aren't good. Oh gee, we just did something dangerous. We gave Leopard a chance to show off. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 10:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) And with Seasons, you can be a little more creative and add your own ideas. Can't wait! And Millie, we will survive....hopefully CX [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|''"Now you're scared!"]] 15:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) How can I show off, if I'm judging? Or apparantly. .-. 16:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC) When shall we start the voting blog? (to vote which contest we will have. ex:Seasons) [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 14:48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...I think we should start a voting blog. Since everyone seems to agree. If nobody wants to make a voting blog, I could make one. I suggest that we pick a person who makes the voting blog; and anybody who's up for the idea can leave a message of a theme they would like to submit for voting on the person's talk page (A new message with the heading; "Theme for Charart Contest", and the content will contain the theme in idea). And maybe the submission of themes are only available until July... 1st, and after that, no themes will be accepted. When the due date of submission arives, then the person can make a blog consisting of a poll where all the various themes that have been submitted to their talk pages are up for vote. Then, after that, voting can end of 11th of July. The day where the vote ends, a forum will be made (Forum:P:I Charart Contest (THEME: {insertthemehere}), where people may post their chararts under a level two heading (In source mode: Charart Submission ~ {insertusernamehere} ). Under their heading, they will post the charart. The amount of time you will have for submission will be from 11th of July - 16th of July. Voting starts on 16th of July, and when a person votes, their vote must be numbered (each vote is numbered), and they may leave a compliment on that vote. Of course, each person's vote must be signed. And, of course, comments that may harrass/insult/attack/mock/threat a person or their artwork are '''not' allowed (or anything that goes againsy wikia's and this wiki's policies). Any such comments will be struck; and punishment is determined by this wiki's staff. Voting ends on 25th of July. The votes will be counted on each image, and the one with most votes will be the winner. But of course, everybody's artwork is amazing in their own special or unique way. =) *shrugs* Just an idea (probably a bad one xD). 04:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Yep, that sounds good. But we don't do forums here, it'd just be a P:I subpage. x3 08:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay. xD 18:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC)